Descarado Engaño
by Alitzel
Summary: ¿Que sucede al dejar a un adolescente despechado en un bar de mala muerte?  Mal Summary


**Holaaaaa!**

**Como estan?... he aqui un nuevo fic **

**Espero que les guste =) **

**A si.. Estos personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivamente de las****CLAMP**

**Sin mas q decir les invito a leer**

* * *

**Descarado engaño**

Un joven ambarino de unos 21 años después de mucho considerarlo, se decidió a entrar a uno de los tantos bares que en aquella calle se encontraban.

Era una noche fría y silenciosa, en aquella zona no había tantas personas, podría deberse a la hora, sin tomar en cuenta del día que era, ya que generalmente los 14 de febrero las personas lo celebran con algún tipo de cena romántica, o simplemente en compañía de aquella persona especial pero, para la mala racha del ambarino, ahora se encontraba solo.

Solo y dirigiéndose al interior de un bar de mala muerte. Al entrar, se topo con música melancólica, olor a tabaco y alcohol. Todo aquello le pareció sumamente deprimente.

- Que más da- Se dijo en un susurro al tiempo que se situaba en la barra. Se pidió un tequila a pesar de su inexperiencia para beber. Al momento el barman se lo trajo con un poco de sal y limón.

El ambarino lo observo con un deje de desconfianza, mientras sujetaba el vaso entre sus manos, y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un sorbo, el cual hizo arder su garganta, dejo escapar un ronco gruñido mientras cerraba los ojos de golpe en un vano intento de disipar el sabor tan fuerte de alcohol.

Una vez abiertos sus ojos observo el techo y se pregunto por última vez si todo aquello era realmente necesario y lo único que pudo apreciar en su mente fueron unos grandes ojos esmeraldas. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces y se enjuago los ojos con ambas manos.

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al vaso, luego froto su frente con frustración y bajo la mirada a sus rodillas, y nuevamente dejo expulsar un suspiro, le dio otro sorbo al vaso, pero esta vez la amargura del licor no lo aturdió tanto. Sin embargo su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, parpadeo nuevamente y sujeto el vaso con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Sakura?- Se pregunto en silencio el ambarino.

Se pidió otro vaso de tequila esta vez lo tomo de golpe, y sintió nuevamente su cabeza girar.

En ese preciso instante recordó la primera vez que vio a la esmeralda

*****Flash back*****

Era un día soleado de abril, el se encontraba en la escuela primaria de Tomoeda, observando por la ventana, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían llegado, al parecer el único faltante era el profesor Terada.

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta y apareció una jovencita de ojos esmeralda y cabello miel recogido en dos colitas, la pequeña tomo una boconada de aire antes de sentarse en frente de mí. La pequeña me dirigió una sonrisa ladina y se volteo nuevamente para hablar con otra joven se cabello largo y negro.

Un poco después el profesor entro al salón, y dio su clase como siempre lo hacía.

Llego la hora del receso, me dirigí hacia la cancha de futbol, me voltee un poco y pude notar a la esmeralda y a la jovencita de cabello negro y largo charlaban animadamente, sonreí como un idiota y la pelota aterrizo de pleno en mi cabeza. Me voltee y le dirigí una mirada furibunda al que pateo la pelota, decidí dejarlo pasar.

Fui hasta la sombra de un árbol, no muy lejos de la cancha. Tome mi desayuno con calma hasta que sentí una mirada sobre mí. – Hola, ¿Te llamas Li verdad?- Me voltee para ver la misma sonrisa ladina de hace pocos minutos- Hee… Si…- Logre articular. – Mucho gusto Li, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura- Me respondió la esmeralda con una sonrisa. –Mucho… mucho gusto Kinomoto- Le dije entre nervioso y entusiasmado. Ella sonrió nuevamente y yo hice lo mismo.

Luego me presento a la de cabello liso y negro, Daidouji. Una semana más tarde ya éramos los mejores amigos, y un mes después también se sumo Eriol al combo.

Si cuatro amigos inseparables…

*****Fin del flash back*****

-Por supuesto cuatro amigos ``inseparables``- Se repetía el ambarino innumerables veces mientras trazaba círculos en la orilla del vaso – que ingenuo era en aquel entonces- volvió su mirada al techo y tomo su cuarto tequila en esa noche- Claro, cuando se tienen 12 años uno puede llenarse la cabeza de cualquier estupidez.

Respiro hondo y expulso el aire en un intento por relajarse y olvidar todo lo que había pasado en aquel entonces, apoyo un codo sobre la barra y se sujeto la cabeza mientras que con la otra mano giraba los cubos de hielo con el índice.- Pero, todavía no me cabe en la cabeza, que aquella niña se pudiera convertir en la mujer que traiciono mi confianza.

Nuevamente tomo su tequila de golpe, estaba muy consciente que si seguía al ritmo al que iba dentro de muy poco no recordaría mucho de lo que estaba haciendo en este preciso instante pero, decidió restarle importancia, total no estaba manejando.

-Y lo peor de todo es que todavía te amo Sakura - dijo para sí – A pesar de lo q me hiciste.-

Sorbió otro poco de tequila mientras en su cabeza se iban formando borrosas imágenes.

***** Flash Back*****

El ambarino llegaba de la universidad al apartamento que compartía con la esmeralda, ya llevaban juntos 5 años y su vida era perfecta pero, el ambarino siempre quería mejorar para su esmeralda y esa noche, según él sería muy especial para ambos.

Se encontraba ya en el séptimo piso y frente a la puerta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura con suma lentitud para evitar despertar a la esmeralda.

Entro sigiloso en el departamento no sin antes sacar de su abrigo una pequeña caja de terciopelo roja, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa ladina al imaginarse la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.

Ya que para él la esmeralda lo era todo, ella era su razón de vivir y pensar.

El la amaba, aunque para él esa palabra era muy poco para describir sus sentimientos hacia ella. El ambarino prosiguió con su recorrido hasta la habitación, la cual permanecía cerrada, cosa que le extraño mucho, ya que la esmeralda siempre lo esperaba despierta y con la luz prendida ya que aun con sus 21 años cumplidos le seguía temiendo a la oscuridad.

El ambarino tan solo pudo sonreír ya que Sakura seguramente seguiría con una mente un poco infantil y eso era lo que más le gustaba al ambarino de ella, su forma de ser.

Y con aquella sonrisa en su cara se decidió a entrar, pero lo que se encontró no fue para nada inocente y mucho menos infantil, pues se encontraba plácidamente dormida en los brazos de Eriol Hiragizawa. El ambarino quedo congelado en la entrada de su habitación con los ojos como platos y una respiración errática.- Sakura- Dejo escapar un grito sofocado mientras apretaba con fuerza la caja de terciopelo rojo.

-¿Shaoran?- pregunto la esmeralda entre dormida y despierta, se enjuago los ojos con ambas manos – No es lo que tú piensas- reacciono mortificada al verse abrazada por el joven de cabello azul.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué?- le pregunto el chino con un tono furibundo y una mirada cargada de rencor-¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? – le pregunto por segunda vez esa noche. – Déjame decirte algo, hoy estuve a punto de cometer el peor error de toda mi vida-. La esmeralda lo observo confundida. El ambarino levanto su mano y en su interior se encontraba una pequeña caja de terciopelo un poco magullada debido al joven chino. La esmeralda puso ambos ojos como platos.- Pues si Sakura, hoy te ibas a convertir en mi prometida pero, adivina que, lo arruinaste. Arruinaste absolutamente todo.

La esmeralda comenzó a derramar lágrimas de culpabilidad pero, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya no podría remediarlo. – Y una última cosa, espero que mañana todas tus cosas estén fuera de mi casa, ya que por si se te olvida, esta continua siendo mi casa, y por si todavía no te queda claro, esto se ¡TERMINO!.

*****Fin del Flashback*****

El ambarino saco de su bolsillo la magullada cajita de terciopelo rojo y la observo por unos cuantos minutos, luego la abrió y dejo al descubierto un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante en medio.- Y decir que estuve a punto de regalárselo a ella-.

Bebió su octavo tequila, ya faltaba poco para que perdiera el conocimiento, comenzaba a ver borroso, estaba mareado, ebrio y despechado.

Guardo la caja nuevamente en su bolsillo- Lo peor de todo no fue que me engañaste, lo peor de todo es que fue con alguien a quien yo llamaba amigo.

-Sakura, mi flor de cerezo, como hare para sacarte de mi cabeza- continuo mientras se pedía el decimo tequila, seguramente no saldría en pie de allí.

Pero seguiría allí hasta poder rellenar el dolor que le causo la esmeralda.

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

Como tenia ganas de ver al ambarino embriagado *-* ustedes no?

Amenazas? Dudas? **abrazos y besos ***-*

Manden**reviews *-***

A si para los que se preguntan el porq lo dejaron

**Pues era malo en la cama xD**

Un beso los quiere Ali

Y una vez mas **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
